


Containment Facility

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough life being a nation, and it's about to get even tougher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment Facility

It's difficult for a human to speculate the psychological effects of being called into existence to live indefinitely while carrying the weight of a nation, with its noisy population, rowdy government and painful wars.

Quite simply, it's maddening.

Some nations fizzle out or are subsumed within less than a decade, while some linger for centuries. I have watched generations learn and die away in the blink of an eye. Human life is just a long cycle that only a few of us have managed to break, and the question we ask ourselves every night is, "why me?" Why am I still alive?

Some nations believe that they were created to fight, while others think that they are watchers. In any case, we are stewards to humanity. But many of us are pale imitations of humans, having grown weary over centuries of petty woes and violence from the people that created us and keep us alive. We have become somewhat disjointed from reality of which humans are trapped in.

Perhaps this is why I can never recall remember my abrupt surges of anger.

Perhaps, in a fury-fuelled faux pas, I had shown the true extent of my powers.

From empire to union of states, it's still surprisingly easy to get lonely. When this union became significantly smaller, I panicked and ran. I had heard of nations like Britain and Spain becoming emotionally troubled following a mass exodus territories they once controlled, and feared I would too suffer the way they did.

I was eventually found wondering the steppes in Siberia, alone, with a trail of destruction in my footsteps. I hadn't eaten in more than a week, but was more than capable of deftly cleaving away human lives. Those who found me were lucky enough to catch me when I wasn't on an episodic rampage. Restrained in a strait jacket and with nothing to say, I was driven away in the back of a black-painted government car.

I still haven't eaten.

Military instillations were nothing new to me, all through my life I'd been granted access to various archives, bases, proving grounds and weapons factories. But Mount Yamantau was different, I could tell when I first arrived from Siberia. It looked more like a prison than an army base. The steel doors in cryptic underground corridors two soldiers walked me through only had locks on one side, the side away from the direction I was headed.

Before finally being put away, my strait jacket was fastened down with chains and my boss came to see me. I brightly smiled when I saw him, the first time the look on my face had changed since my arrest. He didn't smile back. "You're in a containment facility," he told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For you," he said solemnly. He then told me about how tsars and communist leaders could tolerate me, but I was a new Russia now. Living in a new world. A world with leaders that were cracking down on us nations, as though we were disobedient schoolchildren. Other nations were being quelled and I was to be contained. He also told me about what he called the 'Dyatlov Pass Incident', in which my existence was almost compromised to the people who weren't the select few who were allowed to know that I'm real. All the while, he looked a little sympathetic.

With nothing left to say, he stood up and walked away. When he was out if sight, the steel door descended over my room's exit, clanging when it met the floor before I heard a dozen or more intricate locking mechanisms click into place. Then the lights went out.

The door hasn't opened since then.

All I wanted was to make as many friends as I could, but in the end I just pushed people away, and sometimes killed them. I missed my two sisters, and all of my family, until I began to see them in my head.

Sensory deprivation is like death, but my mind is still active enough to think, imagine scenarios and recall events. Sometimes I would remind myself that I was locked away from anybody, for their own safety, but those moments of reality grew less frequent as time went on. (Not that I know how much time has passed since I was locked away. There is no way of telling.)

As I slip into a prolonged lucid daydream, these are the last moments of my life that I can recall before they slip away forever. They're fading as I think of them. But that's okay, now I'm able to make friends and be free from my insanity, as I forget that I'm trapped in m


End file.
